timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Every Poe Has A Silver Lining
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot The Time Squad discovers that famed horror writer Edgar Allan Poe is now an overly-cheerful children's book author, and must remind Poe of how horrible the world really is. Synopsis On the satellite, Larry is cooking in the kitchen when he is suddenly startled by a farting noise as he sits down. He realizes he sat on a whoopee cushion and yells at Otto and Tuddrussel, who were watching him the whole time. He tells them to leave the kitchen and finishes his soufflé a few hours later, but the History Instability Alarm goes off, deflating it. The group sees that Edgar Allan Poe is the next mission and heads out. The group arrives outside of Edgar Allan Poe’s house, but the house is decorated with a cheery atmosphere. Edgar Allan Poe then answers his door and thinks Time Squad is a group of trick-or-treaters. When Otto tells him otherwise, he assumes they have come for a poetry reading and invites them inside. The house is just as cheery inside as it is outside, and Poe starts reading a poem he wrote called "The Bear." The poem is appallingly sappy, and Larry asks if Poe would rather write horror stories. This surprises Edgar Allan Poe, who states that he only writes happy things. He frustrates Larry, who decides that they have to show him how dark and dreary the world is by taking him to depressing places. The gang takes Edgar Allan Poe to a charred forest, a hospital, and a cemetery, but Poe always has advice on how to look at things positively, and is unaffected by everything. Otto tries to convince the others that Edgar Allan Poe is having fun. After a few days, Tuddrussel and Larry are stumped, saying that nothing gets to him while Edgar Allan Poe is in the kitchen making tea and cake. Otto attempts to talk Tuddrusel and Larry into accepting Edgar Allan Poe's optomistic attitude. Edgar Allan Poe then offers everyone some of his cake while the tea is still boiling, but Larry says it is dry with lumpy icing, and Tuddrussel refuses to eat it because the frosting is pink. The whole team starts subtly complaining about the cake. Even Otto asks for some milk to wash it down, and Edgar Allan Poe snaps. He becomes furious and destroys his own cake and furniture, ranting about how he hates it all, too. Eventually, he becomes a morbid person again and leaves his house with a raven scaring the trick-or-treaters outside. Larry, Tuddrussel, and Otto decide to leave. Trivia *The title is based on the phrase, "every cloud has a sliver lining", meaning that even bad situations have some aspects of good in them. Poe himself references this phrase during the episode. *Poe's middle name is spelled incorrectly as Allen on the mission control screen. It is actually Allan. *When the Time Squad meets Edgar Allan Poe, he says that Halloween is tomorrow. However, when Poe turns dark a few days later, there are children trick-or-treating. *Edgar Allan Poe's cutesy works include The Bear ''instead of ''The Raven, The Sweetheart Tale instead of The Tell-Tale Heart,The Poesy and the Parasol instead of The Pit and the Pendulum, and The Pink Kitten instead of The Black Cat. *The Maryland Cemetery's sign is misspelled as Cemetary. *Although he typically believes in diplomacy, Larry tells Tuddrussel to use force in this episode. Similarly, Tuddrussel actually obediently fulfills his demands. *This episode and "Betsy Ross Flies Her Freak Flag" were temporarily view-able on Cartoon Network's official website during its 20th Anniversary Party. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1